Phase
by EssyLynn
Summary: Once Malia found out that Peter was her father and that, Stiles, the one person she trusted most in the world had lied to her she thought she never wanted to see him again. Until she realized that as much as she wanted to deny it she needed him. The question is does he need her just as much?
1. Chapter 1

"_Malia don't do this," Stiles pleaded as he gripped onto her hand. Her mind was spinning with all of the information that she had just obtained over the course of the last few hours. _

_She pulled her hand away and saw the hurt in his eyes, "you lied to me. You knew all along that Peter was my father and you kept it from me." Her vision began to grow hazy as tears filled her eyes. The one person in the world that she still relied on betrayed her. The one person she loved did this. _

"_I couldn't tell you. Not until-" _

"_Not until what!?" She practically screamed, "until I found out!" _

_He looked at her with those hazel eyes that she could find herself lost in for hours and the only word he could manage to say was her name, "Malia." _

_Choking back some tears she whimpered out, "it's over. We're over." _

_Stiles shook his head, he too now had tears welled up in his eyes, "no. You don't mean that." _

_Not being able to bring herself to meet his gaze she peered away, "We're done, Stiles." Before he could get another word in she fled into the night. _

Shooting up in bed Malia Tate let out a silent scream as she looked around her bedroom. She was alone, alone as she had been since the day she left Beacon Hills almost four months ago. When she chose to follow her own path- a new path. One with her father, Peter Hale. Looking out the large window she looked to the moon, it would be full soon in a few days.

Glancing from the window to her clock she saw it read only half past three. She needed to be up in another three hours. Collapsing back to her bed she shivered missing the nights she had someone to keep her warm. Not just anyone, but her someone. "It is just teenage love. It will pass." At least that is what Peter would say as he stood in the doorway watching her cry herself to sleep for the first two weeks they were gone.

Lying in bed she stared at her ceiling, four months and it still hadn't passed. Now what, Peter? Throwing back her covers she jumped from the bed and moved across the floor towards the door. She had to get away, just for a little while. Clear her thoughts and then everything would be okay.

As the elevator doors opened to the lobby of the apartment building her eyes met with the onsite security guard, "hey Frank." She said as she passed him leaving the lobby into the night air. It was June and the air was crisp and warm, but tonight it was colder because of the rain from earlier. She inhaled the scent of rain, closing her eyes.

"_Malia! What are you doing?! You're going to catch a cold!" Stiles yelled from the back door. _

_She turned around in the yard and smiled at him, "come here." _

"_It's pouring!"_

_Laughing she extended her hand, "dammit Stiles get over here." _

_Reluctantly he listened and jogged out into the yard attempting to cover the brunette with his blue hoodie. She let out another giggle as she pushed it away. "Isn't it amazing?" She asked tossing her head back allowing the rain droplets to hit her skin. When there wasn't any response she opened her eyes to look at him. He had a look, one she had never seen before. "What?" _

"_I love you." _

_Her heart raced faster and she could hear his racing just as fast. "What?" _

"_I know it is crazy and I know we've only known each other for what like two months? That is like nothing, but they say when you know you know and I know. It just feels right with you and-" interrupting his babbling she pressed her lips against his. _

_She could feel every muscle in his body relax as he grabbed her hips to pull her closer and she clung to his soaked t-shirt as if her life depended on it. As their lips moved against one another nothing else in the world seemed to matter. "Are you kids crazy?!" They broke apart to see Sheriff Stilinski at the back door. "Get inside now and dry off." _

A smile still played on her lips at the memory, "I love you too." She whispered for no one, but her own ears. The ache in her heart was in full force tonight. She had wanted to call him for the past four months, but her pride always one out. It was an impulse move. She was mad and took it out on the one person she never should have. Turning Malia headed back inside.

Once she made it up to the apartment she went straight to her room. She was done thinking. Done missing Stiles. It was time to act. After changing into some clothes she grabbed a duffle bag and began to throw clothes inside. "Where do you think you're going?"

Not even bothering to look up she simply replied, "Beacon Hills."

A floorboard creaked when Peter stepped into her room, "I don't think so."

She spun to meet her gaze on him, "why not? I can stay with Derek for the summer."

"I said no."

Malia turned back to her packing, "you may be my father, but you are not in charge of me."

Peter walked over taking her shoulders to turn her to face him, "I know you may not understand, but it is for the best."

"What are you going all Daddy dearest now?" She shook him off as she zipped her bag, "I'm going and you can't stop me." Throwing her duffle over her shoulder she left the room.

* * *

It had been a long way from San Francisco to Beacon Hills, but she never really came up with what to say to Derek. Now she stood at his door unable to bring herself to knock. Suddenly the door was pulled open, "Peter said you'd show up. Didn't believe him, but then again do I ever?"

"What not happy to see me?" Derek laughed as Malia took in his outfit. Dark jeans and a button down, he never dressed like that. "Where are you going?"

"Graduation. Didn't want to, but Scott made me promise I'd be there."

Malia raised her eyebrow, "and you're actually going?"

He shrugged, "figured why not. Change and you can come too."

She looked down at her faded shorts and cream sweater. She didn't pack any nice clothes. "Or come as you are. We're going to be late." He took the duffle from her hand and tossed it inside before shutting the door. Draping his arm around her shoulder he lead her away, "and calm down it's just some spastic nimrod."

She looked up at her cousin, "I didn't-"

"Oh don't even try. I heard your heart beat skyrocket when I mentioned graduation. Graduation means everyone in the graduation class. Graduating class means Stiles."

Looking down at her converse covered feet she finally asked, "how is he?"

"How is he any day? Annoying as all hell." Shooting her head up Malia narrowed her eyes as they reached his car, "He was bad for the first month and a half and then-"

"And then what?"

Derek shook his head, "you don't want to know."

Pulling the door shut she turned in her seat to look at him, "tell me Derek."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Malia's couldn't sit still until they pulled into the parking lot and she was picking up the familiar scent in the air. Taking off in the direction she saw everyone in maroon caps and gowns. She scanned everyone taking pictures with their families until she found the group she was looking for. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the four people she had grown close to standing in a pose as Melissa McCall took a picture.

They were all laughing at something Stiles said. Her feet froze as she watched them. A smile forming on her lips. She wanted to run to him, but her arm was caught in Derek's grasp. She looked to him and saw he was focusing on something else. Turning her attention she saw a small blonde had appeared and stood on her toes to place a kiss on Stiles' lips.

A growl escaped her lips, "down." Malia retracted her claws that she unknowingly exposed. "That's what happened. He moved on, Malia."

She felt like she had been punched repeatedly or hit by a car. Nothing had hurt this much since her mother and sister. Tears began to well in her eyes, she hated crying. She hated it more than anything in the world. Just as she was ready to flee the hazel eyes she missed so much met hers. The large smile dropped and an unreadable face appeared. "I can't be here, Derek."

He let go of her arm and she turned running for the woods as fast as her legs would take her. Jumping in the air she shifted and took off into the trees.


	2. Update

Hello, everyone!

I just thought that I would ask which stories you want updates from! Comment below!

Also, I made a tumblr. If anyone wants to follow me that would be awesome, I'll follow back!

Thanks so much!


	3. Poll Time

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So, I've decided to put a poll up. It is asking which is your favorite story that I'm writing. I keep coming up with story ideas and I post them, but then it becomes overwhelming trying to keep them all updated. I thought I would ask you guys which story is your favorite and go from there! Thank you in advance for your input!**_


End file.
